Witch Hunt
by Xx-MissGrimdark-xX
Summary: If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft", then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred.


A woman with long brown hair stared into the sky, tied to a large wooden cross. Her eyes clearly gave away that she was crying. Thoughts ran through her mind. _Where did it go wrong? What did I do wrong? Why do I deserve this?_ All she did was fall in love.

XxXx

_A young woman with thick brown hair and sparking green eyes was talking to a man with dark brown hair and violet eyes, hand in hand. They talked and talked about the tiniest things that wouldn't matter to anyone else but them. The woman, Elizabeta, had found herself in love with Roderich, a prince. She couldn't wish for anything better than this. Everyone in the kingdom was overjoyed that the prince had finally found someone he loved. Well, almost everyone. A woman with long white hair and strange eyes, wearing the robes of a priestess, saw them. She stared at them then at the brunette in jealousy. How could a woman who just barely appeared in the kingdom suddenly catch the eye of the prince? Her eyes widened in realization then ran back to the church. _

XxXx

Elizabeta hung limply at the cross, the rope tightly tied around her wrists and ankles. Her body weak due to the struggle of guards forcefully kidnapping her from her home, being forced into changing into a simple, white dress, and being shoved around by the townspeople.

She did nothing but watch as the white haired priestess walk up to her and snatch the orange flower from her hair away. "Give that back! It's mine! You have no right to take it away from me!" The brunette yelled as she saw Maria play with the tiny flower. She then felt the stinging pain across her face as Maria said smugly, "Witches don't have rights. They're all servants of the devil. All they're good for is burning!"

The brunette yelled her anger rising, "I'm not a witch! How many times do I have to say that?!" Elizabeta looked up to the growing crowd, "Can't you see that I'm innocent?! I have done nothing to deserve this! I am not a witch!" They screamed in disagreement, clearly not believing the brunette. She turned back to Maria, "I can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them all dirty lies! You should be the one that should be burned!"

Maria scoffed, "Like you can do anything now." She then remembered when all of this began.

XxXx

_Maria had just caught up to Roderich, slightly out of breath as she bowed to him. "Your majesty, I have grave news," she said, her accent thick. He rolled his eyes, "Can you make it fast then? I'm in a rush to see Elizabeta." She reached into her purse to pull out a paper with a drawing of said brunette, "This woman, this Elizabeta, is a witch!" The prince stared at her, "You must be joking. There is no way that Elizabeta is a witch. She's anything but a witch." Maria shook her head, white hair flying everywhere, "But she is! How can you fall in love with a woman like her so quickly? You've only known her for a few days. That is not enough time for someone to fall in love. Besides, I once heard her pray to God to have mercy on her soul for what she has done to you." Yes, her last words were a lie but she had to convince him somehow. Roderich looked at her, the look in his eyes telling her that he now believed. _

XxXx

The brunette locked eyes with her prince while Maria was reading a part of the bible, and she could see the look of guilt on his face. All she wanted at the moment was for Roderich to confront the priestess and stop the madness. Her hopes were gone when he did nothing but stand there. They came back when she saw that he was coming towards her, a sad smile on his face. "R-Roderich? What are you-" Elizabeta tried to ask but silenced when she saw the knife in his hands. The brunette shut her eyes, anything but this. She tried to calm herself down by trying to remember the first time she and her prince met.

XxXx

_It had been a particularly windy day when Elizabeta decided to go for a walk around the village. She had been struggling to keep her special flower, the bright orange one with plenty of petals, on her head, instead of letting it blow away. It did, however, end up blowing away from her grasp. She had tried to catch it but the wind kept it high in the air. She kept chasing after it until she saw that it had fallen into someone's hand. She ran up to them to see it was a well-dressed man with glasses who Elizabeta thought was absolutely handsome. She had shyly asked for her flower back and with a smile, the man handed it back to her, clearly smitten by her as well. They began to talk, clearly enjoying each other's company. Elizabeta had never felt love up until then and she had wished that time could stop so they would stay like that forever. _

XxXx

Elizabeta didn't open her eyes as she felt Roderich slice her long brown hair, feeling the breeze against her neck as stands fell to the ground. She opened them and stared at him with pleading green eyes, "Please, make them stop... Please... Don't you love me?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her, "I'm sorry, Elizabeta. Please forgive me." The brunette felt nothing but the shattering of her heart. She could only watch in pain as she saw her prince stand next to the priestess. Maria smirked at her as if everything was finally right.

Elizabeta snapped. She could no longer take the humiliation. She could no longer take the heartbreak. She could no longer take the thought of Maria getting her way.

She just couldn't.

Facing towards the cloudy sky, the brunette let out an ear-piercing scream, tears streaming down her face and irises rimmed with red. The people covered their ears in pain. What happened next shocked everyone, especially Maria and Roderich.

XxXx

Giant black wings sprouted from the brunette's back, tearing apart her restraints and spreading inky feathers everywhere. She flapped them only once and a large gust of wind hit the prince and the priestess, knocking them back. The brunette then took to the sky, flying higher and higher until she was nothing but a speck of black. "Elizabeta!" The prince screamed after her, watching in pure horror as he saw the love of his life disappear, never to be seen again. His hands reached at the now-clear sky, as if he could reach up and grab Elizabeta. Then he felt two items fall into his hands. He brought them close to see something that made him cry out.

In his hands were nothing but a black feather and a bright orange flower.


End file.
